one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over Easy
ONaF= "Game Over Easy" -The death message received when the player is killed in both games. Death is a mechanic in One Night at Flumpty's. It is what leads to a game over. Death Screen In this screen, it shows some sort of a pan with a white liquid inside with the player's eyeballs covered in blood. They are floating in the white liquid and are technically frying like eggs. This is the result of losing the survival hide-and-seek game against Flumpty. Notice: In all the deaths, in both of the games, the screen starts shaking violently. That indicates you have been jumpscared Deaths ONaF 1 Unlike the second game, the mechanics disappear and they are the laptop, the clock, the power usage and the Door power. Flumpty Bumpty Flumpty will only attack via the left door, if the player doesn't close the door in time, Flumpty will sneak in The Office, disabling the lights. Flumpty will attack by screaming at the player with his hands raised towards the player in a few seconds. Birthday Boy Blam Birthday Boy Blam will attack via the right door. If the player raises the laptop, Birthday Boy Blam will sneak into The Office. He will attack randomly at that point by violently screaming at the player's face, similar to Freddy. The Beaver The Beaver does not appear at the door. Instead, he rushes through CAM 2B, similar to Foxy. If the player sees him there, they should close the door immediately. If the player does not close the door in time, he will attack by screaming into the player's face with his mouth open, his teeth turned into golden yellow and with its eyes turned demonic. The Redman Like Flumpty, he attacks from the left door. If the player sees The Redman there and doesn't close the door quick enough, The Redman will sneak into The Office. If you raise and lower the monitor, he will attack the player by latching onto the players head. Grunkfuss The Clown Grunkfuss attacks from a hole in The Office's wall, 4:30 AM. One of the only way to know when he is going to attack is by checking CAM 5 and looking at the remaining eyes in the hole. After you opened the monitor 20 times, he will jumpscare the player by placing his hands near his and and will tilt his head anti-clockwise until it is upside down while his mouth opens. Golden Flumpty Golden Flumpty will appear randomly in The Office. If Golden Flumpty appears, you should quickly lift the monitor. If the player doesn't raise and lower the monitor quickly enough, Golden Flumpty will attack the player by flying towards them in seconds after it has hallucinations. However, avoiding Golden Flumpty will help Grunkfuss The Clown if he becomes active. Trivia * Golden Flumpty's jumpscare from the first game is similar to Golden Freddy's jumpscare from FNaF 2. References # A post by Jonochrome on his Google + profile |-|ONaF 2= These deaths are different than in the first game. The Game Over Easy screen shows both of the player's eyes, similar to the first game's Game Over Easy screen. One is sliced in an egg slicer (For hard boiled eggs) and one whole. Also the mechanics like the laptop, the clock, the time, the power usage don't disappear Flumpty Bumpty Flumpty will attempt to attack from the hallway in The Office. The player will have to quickly shut off the lights, or Flumpty will fill up the exposure meter. However, he will hesitate for two seconds, giving the player time to turn off the lights, not filling up the Exposure bar whatsoever. Once it fills up completely, Flumpty will attack the player by grabbing hold of them and scream into their face. Birthday Boy Blam Birthday Boy Blam will attempt to attack the same way as Flumpty would. However, unlike Flumpty, he will immediately peek inside the office and start filling the exposure meter, while Flumpty gives the player a couple seconds before filling it. If the bar fills, Birthday Boy Blam will attack the player by screaming at them with his fists clenched. Shutting off the lights fends him away. The Owl The Owl will attempt to attack through the vents. If he is flying through a vent in the cam, simply close the one he's flying in to keep him away, and he will go back to CAM 3 to repeat the process. Neglecting to close the vent related to the cam he was in will make him attack the player by spinning around, rushing at the player with its claws and begins to screech, unless the vent is already closed, and shutting off the lights won't stop him, as he is nocturnal. Grunkfuss The Clown On 2 AM (12 AM in Hard-Boiled), the camera Grunkfuss appears on (CAM 2) will appear to have a patience meter in the top right the moment he looks at the camera. Once this meter reaches zero, Grunkfuss will appear on the left side of The Office.Your exposure will go up faster, simply because he is closer to you, making it easier to notice you're there. Shutting off the lights makes him leave, or like Flumpty and Blam, will attack you if neglected by coming from the left side, screaming at the player's face while he attempts to bite the players head where the brain is. The Redman The Redman appears as a computer virus as Redman.exe. It is likely that he infects the computer and likely affects the laptop and it summons him. When the player keeps the laptop open after the Redman came through, he will attack the player by screaming and attempt to grab hold of the player with his rib cage. Eyesaur Eyesaur will appear on the left side of the hallway, unlike Flumpty, he fills the exposure meter faster than anyone else due to his massive amount of eyes, thus allowing him to spot the player a lot quicker. If the Eyesaur appears, the player has very little time to react. And on Hard-Boiled mode, when the Eyesaur arrives, the meter raises even faster than on normal and gives the player an even shorter span of time to react. If the player doesn't turn the lights off and lets Eyesaur fill the exposure meter all the way, he will rush at the player with the heads screaming at the player. Golden Flumpty Deal with Golden Flumpty the same way you would in the first game. Pulling up the laptop or shutting off the lights stop him if he is in The Office. Like The Owl, he ignores the exposure meter, as he is a hallucination, and will attack by filling the players screen and begins to scream at them if not taken care of. Trivia * Golden Flumpty's jumpscare from the second game is similar to Golden Freddy's jumpscare from FNAF 1. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's Flumpty jumpscare REPEATED.gif|Flumpty attacking the player. Birthday Boy Blam jumpscare.gif|Birthday Boy Blam attacking the player. Beaver jumpscare.gif|The Beaver attacking the player. I7a6x.gif|The Redman attacking the player. Grunkfuss's jumpscare.gif|Grunkfuss The Clown attacking the player. R34Ru5y.gif|Golden Flumpty attacking the player. One Night at Flumpty's 2 FlumptyJumpscare2.gif|Flumpty attacking the player. You can see Piglet looking at the player. BBBJumpscareONAF2.gif|Birthday Boy Blam attacking the player. JumpscaresTheOwl.gif|The Owl attacking the player from the left vent. OwlRightVent.gif|The Owl attacking the player from the right vent. GrunkfussJumpscareONAF2.gif|Grunkfuss attacking the player. RedmanJumpscareONAF2.gif|The Redman attacking the player. EyesaurJumpscare.gif|Eyesaur attacking the player. GoldenFlumptyONAF2Jumpscare.gif|Golden Flumpty attacking the player. Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's